Una Gran Familia
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Después de la declaración de amor en el Gazebo, a la mañana siguiente El capitán y Maria les cuentan a los niños sobre el compromiso. estarán felices los hermanos Von Trapp de que Maria sea su nueva madre? Ni la película The sound of Music ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo esta pequeña historia que aqui les presento, disfrútenla!


**Ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta pequeña historia.**

Eran las 2 am pero María no podía dormir, estaba acostada mirando el techo, y recordaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos de esa noche. Aun no podía creer que el capitán le haya confesado su amor, jamás pensó que se enamoraría de ella cuando tenía una mujer como la baronesa.

María paso sus dedos por sus labios, aun sentía los labios de Georg Von Trapp sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave, dulce, lleno de amor y ternura.

En su cuarto, el capitán tampoco dormía, Georg Von Trapp estaba pensando en ella, en esa novicia que había llegado desde la abadía para ser la institutriz de sus hijos y termino robándose el corazón de todos, especialmente el suyo.

Gracias a María era un hombre nuevo. Le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y cantar y el cariño de sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, María despertó temprano se visito rápido y fue a despertar a los niños. María sonrió pronto serian sus hijos, estaba feliz que ahora podría estar con ellos y cuidarlos siempre.

Una vez de despertar a todos se dirigió al comedor donde el capitán la estaba esperando.

Los labios de Georg Von Trapp se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver aparecer a su prometida al pie de las escaleras.

_Georg_ María estaba sorprendida y feliz de que él estuviera esperando por ella en la escalera._ ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa, mi capitán!

_ Buen día, mi vida_ y le dio un casto beso en los labios _ estado esperando toda la noche por esto _Le dio otro beso en los labios y en la freten como lo hizo anoche_ ¿lista para decirle a los niños?_ pregunto Georg.

_ Estoy un poco nerviosa, no te voy a mentir, pero creo y deseo que todo salga bien_

_María mis hijos te adoran, estarán más que encantados que seas su nueva madre_ le aseguro el capitán Von Trapp.

Georg le ofreció el brazo a María y se dirigieron al comedor. Al llegar los dos tomaron sus lugares de siempre y esperaron a que los chicos arribaran al lugar.

Los siete hermanos Von Trapp hicieron su aparición uno por uno en el comedor.

_Buenos días, Padre, Fraulein María _Dijeron los chicos mientras tomaban asiento.

_ ¿Dónde está el desayuno? _Pregunto Kurt y Louisa rodó los ojos_ ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer?_ Le pregunto.

Kurt se puso pensativo y luego la miro muy serio le dijo_ No. _ todos rieron.

Después el desayuno siguió tranquilamente

_Silencio _Pidió el capitán. Los niños obedecieron a su padre e hicieron silencio mientras lo miraban expectantes.

_Quería decirles que cancelado mi compromiso con la baronesa Schraeder, y ella ha vuelto a Viena anoche._ Todos se quedaron sorprendidos tras escuchar lo que su padre decía pero estaban muy felices ya que ninguno soportaba a la baronesa por supuesto nunca le dirían eso al capitán.

_Lo sientimos mucho padre_ dijeron los siete hermanos mientras trataban de esconder la sonrisa.

Gracias niños, pero no puedes casarte con una persona cuando estas enamorado de otra_ El capitán miro discretamente a María y continuo hablando_ voy a casarme como estaba planeado pero no será con la baronesa _Pregunto y los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos ahora sí que no entendían nada.

_ ¿Pero con quien padre? ¿La conocemos? _Pregunto la mayor de los hermanos.

_ ¿Y que va a pasar con Fraulein María? _Pregunto Gretl poniéndose un poco triste pues quería mucho a María y no quería que se fuera.

_tienen que hablar uno por vez_ dijo Maria.

_Si la conocen y si la quieren mucho _Volvió a mirar a su prometida que se sentaba en frente de él.

Los chicos sonrieron ya sabían de quien se trataba, El capitán se dio cuenta, se levanto y camino hasta María, le tomo la mano y ella se puso de pie_ Como verán Gretl, niños_ dijo La joven ex novicia_ No me voy a ningún lado. Estaré siempre con ustedes y los nueve seremos una gran familia.

Los chicos se levantaron rápido de su asiento y corrieron a llenar de abrazos y besos a Fraulein María y al capitán.


End file.
